The words he never said
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: Casey gives devestating news to her son.


Casey sat on the living room couch, waiting for her son, Charlie, to come home from school. She nervously fiddled with her fingers, taking the dirt out from under her nails. Her bottom lip shaking with the news she'd have to tell him. 

She heard his key jiggling in the door. Her back stiffened and tears filled her eyes once more. She watched the door knob twist and Charlie step inside. She took a deep breath and called his name.

He turned his attention to where she sat, immediately noticing her tear streaked cheeks. "Mom." He walked to her. "What's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of her and taking a tissue out of the box on the coffee table.

He whipped her cheeks and the new spilling tears and she sniffed in the air around her. "Charlie, something terrible has happened." She said and took careful notice to his reaction.

His face dropped and his jaw opened slightly. He swallowed hard once. "What?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Gordon and Adam were in an accident." She said taking the tissue from his still hands.

"What?" He breathed.

"The police called to talk to you but you weren't home. Bombay said to call you before he passed out." She said.

"What happened?" He stood and waited for her to speak.

"There was an accident. Adam was with Gordon and a car hit them on the passenger side. Adam was crushed and the car was driven into the stop lights and the pole fell on the car." She looked up at her son.

Tears welled in Charlie's eyes and he fought his best to keep them inside. Adam crushed. None made sense until his mother continued.

"Gordon's in ICU, he has brain damage from the crash but the doctors said he'd survive." 

"What about Adam?" Charlie asked through gritted teeth.

"He didn't make it, Honey." Charlie let out a choked sob. "He died on impact."

Charlie fell to the floor, tears clouding his vision. His knees were tucked under his body, his hands covering his eyes. "No! No, no! This can't be happening, Mom. Adam can't be dead. It has to be a mistake." He looked up at her helplessly.

She breathed waiting for her son to calm down but to her surprise he only became more upset. "There has to be a mistake." He shouted looking up at her angrily. His eyes were becoming red and he looked almost evil when he yelled.

"There's no mistake, Charlie."

He yelled angrily, standing and tearing through his home. He through his back pack to the wall and watched as his books flew out, papers falling from his many binders. He stormed out of the house. 

He flew down the steps inside running out the door and hearing it slam behind him. He ran. He ran through the streets of Minnesota to the pond where he and Adam once went. He ran to the ice and fell on it, sliding across the frozen water. 

He cleared the falling snow from a spot and looked down at the clear ice to the moving water beneath. He smiled evilly at his reflection.

His right arm moved close to his body, removing the glove he had on it previously. He stretched his fingers in the crisp cold night air. He brought his hand close to the ice, then quickly brought it back to his body and smashed it into the ice. He screamed and it echoed through the neighborhood. He moved his hand in the frozen water feeling it stiffen.

He removed his hand and fell on the ice, next to the hole he made in it. He stared up at the stars looking through the constellations to find a bright twinkling star. He pointed to it, his hand shaking from the cold. 

He sung to himself, keeping his finger on the star, his voice cracking on every word he spoke.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping,

I stay up and think of you,

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are,

Thinking of me too."

He coughed dropping his hand back to his body, feeling smaller than ever before.

"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight,

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me."

His tears broke through his singing and he had to break. He choked on his sobs but pushed through to get the words out.

"Wonder if you ever see the end,

And I wonder if you know I'm there,

If you looked in my eyes,

Would you see what's inside,

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close,

But so far all I have are dreams of you,

So I wait for the day,

And the courage to say how much I love you,

Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight,

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me."

Adam filled his thoughts. Dead, Adam Banks, dead. 

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping,

I stay up and think of you,

And I still can't believe,

That you came up to me and said 'I love you'.

I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight,

Till tomorrow and for all of my life,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly,

Dreaming of you tonight,

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Than here in my room,

I'll be dreaming of you tonight,

Endlessly,

And I'll be holding you tight,

Dreaming...with you...tonight!"

His lips were turning blue but he didn't care. He wondered what Adam felt. Did he know what was happening? That he was dying? Did he feel anything? How much pain was he in if he did? Why did he leave him?

"Adam, I can't survive this world alone." He choked once more, sobbing. "How could you have left me!?" He yelled at the sky becoming angry with his best friend.

He broke for a moment and let his tears stream down the sides of his face, landing in puddles in his ears. He thought about how he'd put his last words to him, what he'd say.

He shut his eyes and for a moment saw Adam in front of him standing there as if he was an angel. A glow surrounded him and he looked innocent and pure. Adam reached out and touched Charlie's cheek. Charlie felt the hand and when he opened his eyes to see if he was there he lost it all. He shut them once more to see if he could bring Adam back. 

He reached up to the sky and let his mind drift off. His mouth formed the only words he'd ever needed to say to him but never did.

"Adam, I love you……" His eyes fell shut and his body fell limp. The cold had rushed through his body causing a dangerous hypothermia. 

Charlie Conway died that night from hypothermia and a broken heart, one is never fully curable.


End file.
